


It's not Like We Want This

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Humans, Death, Deconstruction Fic, HUGE canon breaks, Multi, Murder, Pedophilia mention, Spoilers, first person POV, implied sexual harassment, questionable content - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the time of the Kamukura Experiments, there were other projects created for despair. Of course, none of them realized that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!!! I've been wanting to write some darker things lately, but I don't have my muse for Lost Cause anymore... so, I've decided to shift gears.
> 
> The owner of five of these ocs gave me her permission to use them here, so please keep in mind that most of the credit for that goes to Sugoitaco. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

You know, I never asked to be what I am.

I would be perfectly happy as an ordinary girl with a normal family and boring hobbies. I can't speak for the others, but for me, being ordinary sounds like a dream. Don't mistake me for loathing who I am, though.

I'm just not really human.

You probably need more explanation than that, though. My name is Kokoro Komaeda, although I technically have no relation to Nagito. I actually doubt he knows I exist, which is probably for the best if I look at the big picture. If you want me to get into technicalities, he's like my father.

I'm getting ahead of myself, again.

If I try to put it simply, the best explanation is that I'm a... clone of him, in a way. You see, around the time of the Kamukura project, other plans were being set into motion. Junko Enoshima had wanted to make artificial humans to work as soldiers of despair. I was never quite sure of the process, exactly, but I can at least tell you about the five successful experiments.

First was the clone that Junko tried to make of herself. I don't like to admit it, but she's probably the one who understands humanity best... Yume Otonashi was her name. Now, when clones came out, we were still babies, but we typically aged at an accelerated rate. A year and a half for every month. Yume... was a premature child. She was weak and couldn't handle the direct strain that despair caused on her, and due to the nightmares it caused, Yume aged the slowest out of the five of us. Junko didn't want anything to do with her, so Yume was abandoned and... sold into prostitution. I don't know for sure, but she won't talk about her past OR how she got her title. Yume was the SHSL Prostitute, well, at least she pretended to be.

The next of us was Nozomi Tsumiki. I don't know what was wrong with her, but for some reason, Junko bitterly hated her. Nozomi was abused quite a lot, probably due to Mikan wanting to stay with both her and Junko, like it was a game of house. But she's always told me that she found solace in religion, and that she's been aspiring to be a nun when she grows up. I guess that's how she became SHSL Virgin, although I think SHSL Convert would suit her better.

I was the third experiment, and probably the one in the worst condition. My doner, Nagito Komaeda, had a case of dementia, and another malady that I can't remember, so naturally, I was born with health issues, too. Junko didn't want to help with my heart condition, so she sent me off to foster care, where an old woman adopted me. We were poor, so I had to do a lot of skeevy things to raise money, the most memorable being working at a strippers pole. It may not have been the best life, but the pole actually helped me increase my strength, and my health improved a while after I started. That's how I came to be SHSL Stripper, which I can't really say I regret.

The fourth of us was probably the most unstable. Marai Kamukura was made from the DNA of the boy they used for the Kamukura project, and even though she was healthy, she was also very aggressive and brutal. Out of the five of us, Marai physically aged fastest, and that's what probably attributed to her becoming what she did. Marai didn't look as young as the rest of us, and very easily passed for being the age of consent, so she decided to star in multiple adult films. For that, she was able to manipulate her way to being SHSL Porn Star.

The fifth of us... she's hard to really understand. I don't know who her doner was, and she hates bringing up her home life, but she's also the most innocent of us. Her name is Unmei Towa, and I think she was the only one of us that Junko deemed a complete success. Her talent is also the most feasible out of us all-- She's the SHSL messenger. I don't know how she got the title, but I can confirm that she's the best at what she does. Without Unmei, I would have no idea WHAT I am.

Which brings me to what's happening. We're trapped in a school with people we've never met, we've been given orders not to tell about Junko, and we have no idea what we're doing.

To you, it'd probably be exhausting, but for me, this is what I've come to expect. I guess I inherited Nagito's luck, too, all things considered.

But I think it wouldn't hurt to talk about it.


	2. Starting Line

I guess I DID agree to be here. I mean, I owe Junko my existence, so it's only fair, right? The problem is, I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do.

Those were my thoughts at the time.

I took a moment, letting my eyes scan the room and size up my supposed classmates. I could tell three things already. One, the girls outnumbered the boys on a nearly comical level. Two, our group was unlikely to properly function as a team. Three, Junko was nowhere in sight. At the time, none of these things took first priority. My first priority was finding Nozomi.

I saw her talking to a boy with bright red eyes, and both seemed tense, to say the least. I began making my way over, before being intercepted by a boy my age with an ahoge. "So, are you... are you in our class, too?" He asked, a bit awkwardly. In all honesty, he seemed refreshingly normal compared to the others, and I could appreciate that.

I gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I'm Kokoro Komaeda. Erm... do you have any idea where we are?" I asked, taking off my headband to rub the ears.

The boy shook his head. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I don't think anyone here really knows what's going on... Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi, by the way." He gave me a friendly smile, shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Komaeda-san!"

I nodded briskly. "The pleasure's all mine, believe me." I smiled, my gaze straying back to Nozomi. "Excuse me for a second, Naegi-kun." I pulled out of the awkward handshake, tapping Nozomi on the shoulder.

My friend turned back to me, letting out a squee before practically rushing me with a hug. "Kokoro-chan, you're okay!!" She cried out, drawing more attention than I'd like. I blushed in embarrassment as the red eyed boy started yelling out.

"Tsumiki-kun, PDA is VERY inappropriate for your situation!" He announced angrily, "if you continue this behavior, I'll be forced to give you a detention-!"

"Oi, let 'em hug it out, this ain't a classroom." A boy with the most ridiculous pompadour I have ever seen interrupted the red eyed boy. I, meanwhile, had escaped Nozomi's death grip.

"No, no, this is no time for fighting. Odds are, none of us know where we are." I pointed out.

A girl in a gothic dress spoke up, next. "Well, three of us are working to find an exit as we speak. Your friend," she nodded at Nozomi, "seemed to know them. So, we may very well find out." She clasped her hands together, tilting her head to one side.

"But they haven't come back yet. What if they're dead?" Asked a boy with blond hair. I tensed as Nozomi hugged my arm tightly, looking at the other students.

"Nice to know you're wishing death on us already, moneybags." Came another familiar voice. Upon turning, I saw Mirai and Yume, with Unmei standing at the back. In spite of myself, a relieved sigh escaped my throat as I went to the three. "Hey, Koko, took you long enough to get here," Mirai blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, sorry to inconvenience you. And don't call me Koko." I protested, feeling my cheeks burn at the embarrassing nickname. Yume sighed, playing the part of Ms Exposition and stepping closer.

"It's no good, you guys, the... Well, the everything is stopped up." She informed, causing a girl with lilac hair to sigh.

"I thought as much. Otonashi-san, is that it?"

"Sorry, Kirigiri-sama, that's it."

"Wait a moment," I interjected, "let me get this straight. We're trapped God knows where, for God knows what reason, and by God knows who?"

"Pretty much" a girl... dressed as Junko told us. It wasn't Junko, I knew that much, but at the time I had dismissed it.

This would later be my undoing.


	3. The Lady in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Mirai's point of view.
> 
> (also i just realized i fucked up, Unmei's talent is escort, not messenger.)

I shook out my head at seeing Kokoro, giving her a knowing smile as Yume presented what we had found out. Not that it mattered, really. Life was a shitty game outside of the school as much as it was inside. As long as Unmei was safe, I couldn't even give less of a damn what happened. Speaking of my favorite little escort, she was still at my side, looking tense. I let myself grin as I rested a hand on her head, watching the others squabble and hastily introduce themselves to Kokoro.

"So, did any of you figure anything out, or did you just sit on your asses and wait?" I asked, walking closer.

"I-it's not like we can go anywhere, Kamukura-san..." Naegi mumbled, looking to the others. I shrugged lightly.

"Okay, whatever, make all the excuses you want." I snorted, looking over the empty gym again. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in years, and I thought briefly about trashing it.

"Mirai-chan, maybe you should be a bit nicer...?" Came the voice of Unmei, and I hesitated. Sure, I didn't care what others thought of me, but if it was for Unmei...

"Fine. Sorry, cowlick" I mumbled to Naegi, smiling to myself about the nickname. He paused, blinking and taking it in before I turned. It was only a few more moments before...

"Upupupu!! I see you're all finally here!"

At that moment, everyone and Nozomi turned their attention back to the stage, out of which popped... a teddy bear.

At some point in life, I realized that the world was really fucking bizarre, so I never bothered to show very much surprise, and right now was no exception. I gauged the reactions of everyone else, and surprisingly, Nozomi was one of the people who didn't seem even slightly miffed. In fact, a very large grin was forming on her face. "Oh my God, he's so cute!" She announced before immediately going to pet the bear's ears. Luckily, Kokoro pulled her back, shaking her head.

"I'm not cute," the bear protested, almost looking embarrassed. "I'm your headmaster, damnit!"

"Listen, fluffy, are you going to give us some context as to what's going on, or are you just going to stand there like an asshole?" I was the next to speak, and I could hear the bear complain under his breath.

"You ought to show me more respect, or you might just lose that sharp tongue!! And my name isn't fluffy, it's Mr. Monokuma to you!" He scolded, and in all honesty, I was finding it hard to take a stuffed toy seriously.

The next person to step up was Oowada, the biker. They say first impressions are everything, and if that's true, the man was walking popcorn to me. However, I'll admit that he earned a bit more respect from me with his next action.

"An why the hell are we locked up in here? This some kinda prank?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Upupupu... nope! This is all real! You're all trapped here~! But don't worry, there's a way out..."

"Well? Are you going to tell us what it is?" Yume spoke up, her hands on her hips.

"That's easy! You have to kill another student!"

At this, a hush fell over everyone. The next moments almost happened in slow motion- Oowada grabbed Monokuma, threw it into the air, and it exploded. "Best. Fireworks. Ever," I commented after another moment of stunned silence.

Then, another bear popped out. "As I was saying!" He continued, clearing his throat. "The only way to escape the gloomy school life of mutual killing is to, well, kill! Oh, but you don't have to! I'm sure you'd be fine just living here peacefully!! Upupu! Also, check your electro ID for a bit of rules!! Bye bye, then!" And as soon as the fucker arrived, he left.

The reactions were mixed. Some of us panicked, some of us swore loudly. I, for one, wasn't expecting much to begin with, but I could sum up the situation with a few choice words.

"Well, this is gonna suck."


	4. Building Trust

After the debacle with the bear, I pulled Unmei closer. She was shaking at this point, like she was terrified. "Kill eachother? Who in the HELL does he think he is-" I started pushing up the sleeve to my shirt, but Kirigiri held her hand out, stopping me.

"Don't. It probably has more than one backup, Kamukura-san. I highly doubt that using physical force will end well." She told me, and I grumbled, lowering my arm.

"Okay, we were told to kill eachother. What now?" Kokoro put in, looking at the others nervously. Poor kid must've been scared out of her mind, and I honestly didn't blame her. There wasn't any medicine, so her heart could start giving out any minute. "I don't want to die-"

"No one does, but let's be honest, can we really trust eachother here? I say we disregard any notion of friendship right now, or at least for the duration of this game," The heir among us adjusted his glasses, a smug smirk spreading over his face. I was so tempted to slug him right in the face, then.

"What the hell, did you just call this a game!?" Mondo got in his face, and I couldn't help but grin.

"G-guys, no fighting-!!" Naegi pushed his way in between the two, and was promptly knocked out.

"Now look what you did, Corn Boy!" I threw my hands up in anger, then planted my hands on my hips. "Are you out of your damn mind!?"

"I didn't see you trying to stop me-" he argued before Unmei stepped between us.

"This mutual bickering is getting us nowhere, you two. Let's all just take a deep breath and calm down." She suggested, prompting me to step back.

"Oh, here, here. We can't simply sit back and let emotion get the better of us. I propose we all properly take stock of the situation." Celestia stepped forward, looking around the room. "We may as well make another sweep of the school for an exit, too."

"Didn't you hear me, Celes-sama?" Yume asked, stepping forward. "Everything's stopped up. Hell, I doubt he forgot to lock the back door. We're trapped like rabbits in a cage."

"Otonashi-dono has a point-" a heavyset boy walked closer to the group, his glasses gleaming. "We don't even know where to start." 

"Look, I don't know much, but maybe we should just look at our electroIDs, for now. There might be a clue in there." I pointed out, pulling mine out to look at it.

Mirai Kamukura, SHSL Adult Film Star.

I shrugged my shoulders at the polite wording. They could've said things the way they were without sugarcoating it. In all honesty, I saw little point to being kind- I was a porn star, simple and clean. I wondered if they did the same for everyone else's. I leaned over to check Kokoro' s.

Kokoro Komaeda, SHSL Pole Athlete.

It wasn't that surprising. While she was a stripper, she mainly worked the pole for the workout. She'd told me she didn't care about the aesthetic or anything like that- Sometimes, she practiced pole dancing fully clothed. It was actually pretty impressive to watch her, since she used to be so frail.

I admired her.

I looked over Yume's shoulder, next, thinking there was no way to possibly make her sound like she had a fun profession.

Yume Otonashi, SHSL Call Girl.

It certainly sounded classier than how she had introduced herself-- As an SHSL Whore. I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Ishimaru's expression when she told him. Yet Yume never seemed phased by her profession, since she only ever worked in higher class brothels.

Nozomi was looking at her's and biting her lip when I checked.

Nozomi Tsumiki, SHSL Religious Girl.

I rolled my eyes at that one- although Virgin itself didn't sound much like a talent. I would appreciate her friendship much more if she didn't constantly ramble on about God. I had no tolerance for religious bullshit, after all.

I turned back to Unmei. "So, any ideas on what to do now?" I asked, leaning down slightly.

"Yeah, it says that there are dorms on the first floor. We might as well go there, first." Unmei nodded, turning to the others. "If what Yume says is true, it's going to take a while to find a way out, so I'd imagine keeping our rest up takes first priority."

"Towa-kun is right! Our health takes top priority!! I recommend setting a curfew, as well!" Ishimaru announced, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, what the hell do you think you are? Class rep?" I asked.

"Yes, I do! I do suppose I'm the best for the job!" He answered without hesitation, and I promptly pinched the bridge of my nose.

Christ, this really was going to suck.


	5. Lucidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MIRAI/UNMEI HAS BEEN MADE CANON AND IN HONOUR, HAVE MORE OF THIS SHITTY STORY.
> 
> also this is Yume's pov.

I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the rooming arrangements were explained, my lips pursing in response to the notion of rooming alone. All my life, I had never had my own room, as I had always shared with the other girls in the establishment. But, Ishimaru had stated that I was not an exception, and I had to sleep alone just like everyone else. Bugger.

I was the first to walk out of the gym, pulling my hood wordlessly over my head- In my mind, there was no use lollygagging. I could hear someone following me, and I turned only to be faced with a tall man wearing a long jacket. "Oowada-sama." I muttered an acknowledgement.

"Yaknow ya don't gotta be so stuffy, we're the same age, kiddo. Anyways, you goin or not?" I momentarily gave him a blank look, until he continued. "To the dorms. Ya went around the school once, already, so yknow where they are, right?" He questioned me, hands sliding into his pockets.

"Ah- erm- sure." I nodded again, turning back around and walking by Oowada. Truth be told, the man intimidated me- Likely because I was practically dwarfed by him. Everything about him was big, and I just didn't like it. He could snap me over his knee with no effort- but I decided to stop thinking about it for the time.

I slowed when I reached the dorms, pointing in. "Here we are... I don't know if it's ready or not, though." I shrugged, my cheeks pale from nervousness. He put a hand on my head as if I were a dog.

"Thanks, kiddo. I owe you one." He grinned before leaving, and I retreated into my own room. Removing my hood, I took a look through the windows- or I would have, had they not been barred up. I didn't like this place. I wanted to go home and just get away from it all, because it was too much. I was Yume Otonashi. I was not Yume Enoshima or Yume Ikusaba. My name was Otonashi.

"My name is Otonashi," I repeated to the silence. The phrase was more about reassurance rather than an actual introduction. It had become something of a security blanket to me, staying firmly in the back of my mind whenever I needed it. It was childish, yes, but it also held my best memories.

Memories of Ryouko.

She was, for a time, my big sister. Though she forgot things often, I'd tried to be there for her. I would try my best... But now the same big sister I had adored was little more than a monster, and I was powerless to change that. I reached into my jacket, pulling out a picture of us and a boy- Matsuda- who had helped with her memory problems. I couldn't help but smile fondly at the photo, my stomach doing flips every so often. "I'm sorry, sis..." I mumbled quietly, putting the picture away, again.

There was no point dwelling on the past- or so I had been repeatedly told- but in all honesty I would do anything to see Ryouko again. Maybe even kill a man if it came to that...

No, no, no!! What was I thinking! I bapped my own forehead, laying back, again. "I'm just tired... I need to rest..." I muttered to no one, pulling the blanket over to me. With no small degree of apprehension, I put the picture next to me.

"Sleep tight, sis..."


	6. The Obscenities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first motive is given out, and it's difficult for Yume to resist. Luckily, she's not too shabby at saying no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You know, I actually realized that I like Yume as a protagonist more than Kokoro. I might write from Yume's point of view more often than Kokoro's, tbh...
> 
> Also, this chapter has allusions to rape, so please proceed with caution.

I woke up to a loud banging on my door, as if it was a wakeup call. Junko and Fujisaki had taken yesterday to prove that the rooms were sound proof, but I assumed the doors were less so. Grumbling groggily, I shuffled to the door, opening it to be greeted by Ishimaru.

"What time is it...?" I yawned, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Time to wake up, Otonashi-kun! We're having a morning meeting in the gym. You don't want to be late, right?" Ishimaru questioned in his abnormally loud voice. I put my hands over my ears, attempting to blink the sleep out of my eyes. I didn't think I'd ever get used to waking up so early.

"Okay, I'll be down soon... but can you let me get dressed, first?" I stretched out, looking up at the red-eyed hall monitor.

"Very well, Otonashi-kun! You have ten minutes!" He told me before walking away from my door. I sighed, pulling on my clothes. Did Kirigiri finally find an exit...? I felt a bit of hope swell in my chest as I grabbed my photo, dashing out into the hall.

Upon making it there, I could see the others already at the table. "Morning, Yume-chan!" Nozomi greeted me, hopping up. I gave a small smile to the lively girl, going to take a seat around the table.

"Did anyone find a way out...?" I asked, and a hush fell over the group. Kirigiri pursed her lips before ducking her head, shaking it. "...oh." I said, crestfallen.

"Trust me, dear, someone would've spoken up if they knew a way out." Celestia assured me, putting her tea down. "After all, we're not stupid. Or, most of us aren't." Her red eyes darted around the room, and I heard Marai grunt.

"Didn't know we had mirrors on our foreheads.." She grumbled, and I saw Celes tense. Unmei put her hand on Marai's shoulder, calming her down quickly.

In the midst of our banter, a familiar laugh rang out. "Upupupu!! Good morning, pupils!! Your favorite principal is here!" Monokuma announced as he appeared to us all.

"Eh-? You're all still alive?? That's BORING!! We need to fix this... Oh, I know!!! What does every murder mystery need? A motive!" He announced, going to pull out a paper- where was he keeping that?- and look over it. "Alright, students! Follow me! Upupupupu..."

I glanced to the others as Monokuma started walking away. Ishimaru started off behind him, but I lingered back. I turned to Oowada, looking up at him worriedly. "You don't trust him, right?"

Oowada shrugged before going ahead. "'Course I don't. But we don't really have anythin else we can do." He stated gruffly as I sped up to keep time with his strides.

"You're not scared?"

"Nope."

"What if this is a death trap?"

"I'll fight my way out. If you're worried for you, I can let you stand behind me. I don't want anybody gettin hurt." He confessed, and I gave a sigh of relief. For a very large, very scary biker, he was actually... kind of nice. I didn't say it out loud, but I did smile at the thought.

"Thanks." I said as we reached a room filled with monitors. Each one had a set of headphones attached, and they were labeled with our names. I moved my hand along them, looking for my own before I found it nestled between Kokoro and Yamada. Monokuma popped up at the head, again. "So! I bet you're curious to see what it'll be like when you graduate, hm?? Lucky for you, I have some answers!! Beside your monitor, there's a tape. Put it in, watch it, and... upupu!!" He announced.

I hesitantly picked up the tape, looking over it. There was no way something good was on it... but nonetheless, I put it in, pulling the headphones on.

I almost dropped them when I saw the face on the monitor.

"S-sis!?"


End file.
